1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable shelf support systems in general, and more particularly to shelf support systems employing slotted shelf support strips.
2. Prior Art
A common adjustable shelving design in the prior art utilizes a design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,803 to Gartung, which is hereby incorporated by reference. This shelving system consists essentially of two or more vertical support strips containing a plurality of vertically aligned slots. Shelf support brackets having hooks designed to engage the slots in the support strips are attached to the strips. By positioning two or more strips parallel to each other on a wall, and aligning two or more brackets horizontally on the strips, the brackets can be used to support shelving. This type of shelving system provides a significant advantage over the prior art in that it may be installed over walls without requiring any alterations to the wall itself. However, the Gartung type shelving also have a significant shortcoming: stability. The hooks securing the brackets to the strips are much shorter than the brackets themselves. Force exerted against the shelves can use the full length of the brackets to exert leverage against the hooks. For this reason, small lateral forces can cause the brackets and the shelves they support to sway substantially. Gartung type shelving system also have vertical stability problems. The shelves are typically held on the brackets by their own weight. This can create problems if the shelf becomes unevenly laden. Consider a shelf supporting a collection of valuable but fragile lamps on one end and a bronze sculpture on the other. Lifting the sculpture during household cleaning may cause the shelf to become unbalanced and allow it to pivot on the bracket, and may lead to a tumble for the lamps. The shelves are also quite susceptible to displacement from upward forces. A shelf struck from below with a heavy object such as a dictionary being moved on a lower shelf may move upward with nothing but gravity to oppose it. If the bracket itself is bumped from below, it may be displaced and possibly even knocked out of the strip. Previous works, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,835 to Herron which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, have made substantial improvements to the horizontal stability of the shelving; however, problems persist in the state of the art with respect to the vertical stability of Gartung type shelving. Therefore, a shelving system satisfying the following objectives is desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shelf bracket assembly in which the shelves are substantially stable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shelf bracket assembly in which the shelves are substantially vertically stable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shelf bracket assembly in which the shelves may be easily adjusted.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a shelf bracket assembly which is aesthetically pleasing.
A shelf bracket assembly is disclosed for providing improved vertical stability to adjustable shelves. The assembly comprises a plurality of Gartung type support strips, containing a plurality of vertically aligned slots along their length. A plurality of shelf brackets having a base and a horizontal support member extending from the base are provided. The base contains at least one hooked portion sized to fit in and engage the vertically aligned slots of the support strips. The shelves are stabilized vertically in several ways. First the base is provided with a recess for receiving the shelf. The shelf is either sized to fit securely in the recess or the recess is provided with a shim to secure the shelf in the recess. Second, a vertical member may extend upwardly from the horizontal support member, preferably at the end of the horizontal support member opposite the base. A slot or an indentation may be provided in the shelf to receive the vertical member. The slot or indentation and the vertical member are preferably configured to engage one another so that the shelf is releasably attached to the horizontal member. This may be accomplished by providing the vertical member with an enlarged head and providing the slot or indentation with a deformable constriction sized to engage the head. With the shelf attached to the horizontal support member at one end by the vertical member and at the other end in the recess, the shelf is secured to the horizontal support member so that it cannot pivot vertically along its width. Securing the shelf to another horizontal support member attached to a parallel support strip will provide additional vertical stability along the shelf length. In this position, the shelf can be displaced vertically only by moving the entire support bracket upward, as would be done to remove the bracket from the support strip.
Additional vertical stability may be provided by securing the brackets against upward movement. One way this can be accomplished is to provide the support strips with a plurality of horizontally and vertically aligned strip apertures. At least one corresponding base aperture is provided in the base of the brackets. The locking apertures and the base aperture should be positioned and sized to align when the bracket is engaged with the support strip. A locking pin is also provided which is sized to be inserted into the locking apertures and the base apertures. By placing the locking pin in these apertures when the bracket is engaged with the support strip, upward movement of the bracket may be prevented.
The brackets may also be provided with a vertical stabilizer configured to engage the shelf support strips. The vertical stabilizer comprises an elongated member having a top end, a bottom end, and an arm extending perpendicularly therefrom. The arm is sized to fit into the slots of the support strips. The vertical stabilizer is sized and configured so that the bottom end of the elongated member will be positioned above and in close contact with the base of the shelf bracket. These stabilizers are designed to be held in place by a cover means such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,835. With the stabilizer and cover means in place, the bracket cannot be moved upwardly.